Un Destino Diferente
by Hime no Bara
Summary: Ella nunca lo pudo olvidar, él fue la primera persona que la comprendió, él fue la primera persona que supo todo sobre ella y no la juzgó. Aunque el fuera un hombre malvado, un hombre contra el que toda su familia luchara, cuyo sólo nombre era tabú…aún así ella lo amaba.
1. Inicio

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno aquí estoy con una de mis locuras. Este fic es, se podría decir la precuela de No se Debe de Jugar con el Destino, pero ambos se pueden leer de forma independiente y separada. Espero que les guste la introducción. :) Comenten por favor.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter NO es mío, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo sóleo juego con el mundo que ella creó.**

* * *

**Inicio**

Ginny Weasley se lanzó a su cama, chillando de emoción. Acababa de regresar del callejón Diagon, había ido a comprar su material para Hogwarts junto con su familia y con él, con Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió, el mago que derrotó a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado cuando apenas era un bebé.

Estaba tan feliz de que Harry estuviera en la Madriguera, pero a la vez estaba profundamente avergonzada por comportase como se comportaba frente a él, en las últimas semanas cada vez que lo veía se sonrojaba como un tomate y no podía despegar los labios, nunca hablaba directamente con él, pero es que era Harry Potter, ella había crecido escuchando historias sobre sus hazañas, era un héroe ¿Cómo no ponerse nerviosa en frente de él? Así continuó Ginny, divagando por largo tiempo, evocando con complacencia y orgullo lo que había pasado en la librería de Flourish y Blotts ¡Ella había defendido a Harry! Había tenido el valor de defenderlo, bueno al final no todo había salido bien ya que Malfoy se había burlado de ella y Harry no había interferido para defenderla.

Ginny se sonrojó de la vergüenza, habría querido que Harry la defendiera y la salvara, el era como un caballero blanco, como un príncipe heroico.

De pronto Ginny saltó de su cama y fue directo hacia su caldero, allí estaban los libros de Gilderoy Lockhart, eran los que Harry le había regalado, los tomó y los abrazó fuertemente, después miró con tristeza los otros libros, los que le habían comprado sus padres, estaban tan gastados y viejos, libros de segunda mano.

La niña dejó los libros de Lockhart en su cama y tomó los libros de segunda mano, para después mirarlos con profunda tristeza. Desearía muchísimo tener dinero, no era que se avergonzara de su familia, o para el caso de su padre amante de los muggles, no, ella sólo querría tener más, nunca había tenido nada nuevo para ella, siempre había heredado todo de sus hermanos, y si no por lo menos ya había sido utilizado por otras personas, cosas de segunda mano, tal vez era demasiado egoísta por pensar así.

Ginny suspiró profundamente, comenzó a revisar las cosas de su caldero, tenía que ver sus libros escolares, algo que la ilusionaba era que por fin iría a Hogwarts, ese había sido su mayor anhelo desde que era un bebé y Bill había ido.

Cuando estaba revisando los libros, de pronto encontró un pequeño libro negro, un diario, Ginny lo vio con curiosidad, no recordaba que sus padres se lo hubieran comprado, se veía en demasiado buen estado para lo que sus padres se podían permitir, Ginny se sonrojó profundamente por sus pensamientos desagradecidos, habían sido muy groseros con sus padres. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea ¡Harry se lo debía de haber regalado! Lo más seguro era eso, Harry era tan amable, Ginny sintió sus orejas calientes. Ella quería poder hablar normalmente con Harry, se avergonzaba de que ella siendo tan abierta y parlanchina se cohibiera frete a él.

Como todavía faltaba media hora para bajar a comer, Ginny se sentó en su pequeño escritorio, si Harry le había regalado el diario ella debía de usarlo. Tomó una de sus plumas nuevas y comenzó a escribir.

"_Querido Diario, mi nombre es Ginny Weasley, tengo 11 años y es mi primer año en Hogwarts"_ Ginny se quedó pensando que mas podría escribir, pero de repente vio asombrada que las palabras que acababa de escribir desaparecieron, ¿Por qué pasaba eso? ¿Acaso todo lo que escribiera se iba a borrar? Era un diario, no se suponía que pasara eso. Cuando Ginny estaba a punto de levantarse y llevarle el diario a su mamá para que lo arreglara, en éste aparecieron palabras.

"_Hola Ginny, que bueno que vayas a entrar a Hogwarts, es lo mejor que te pueda pasar" _Ginny se quedó asombrada, no se suponía que un libro te pudiera contestar, debía de cerrar ese libro y llevárselo a sus padres, pero el libro era tan bonito y no había sido de sus hermanos, era suyo y no quería que se lo quitaran, algo que sus padres seguramente harían.

"_¿Quién eres?"_

"_Yo me llamo Tom Riddle, también estudié en Hogwarts"_

"_¡¿En serio?!"_

"_Por supuesto, sólo que fue hace mucho tiempo, pero ¿En cual casa estás?"_

"_Es mi primer año, faltan algunas semanas para que vaya a Hogwarts"_

"_¿Y en cuál casa quieres quedar?"_

"_En Gryffindor, toda mi familia ha estado allí desde hace generaciones"_

"_Entonces toda tu familia es de magos ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu apellido?"_

"_Weasley ¿Por qué?"_

"_Tu familia es muy antigua, ¿Ginny? ¿Es un apodo?"_

"_Sí, es un apodo, bueno, más bien un diminutivo, mi nombre verdadero es Ginevra, pero lo odio, es muy raro, nadie mas se llama así"_

"_A mí me gusta más Ginevra, es un nombre único, Ginny suena demasiado común e infantil"_

"_¿En serio? Entonces tú puedes llamarme Ginevra, Tom, pero solamente tú, detesto que llamen así"_

"_Está bien, es un honor poder llamarte Ginevra, ¿Estás emocionada por ir a Hogwarts?"_

"_Claro que sí, pero tengo mucho miedo de no poder hacer amigos"_

"_¿Por qué?, eres muy agradable"_

"_Bueno…Es que mi familia no tiene mucho dinero y muchos se burlan de nosotros por eso"_

Ginny se quedó sin respiración, esperaba que él siguiera hablándole igual aunque ella fuera pobre, tardó tiempo en que aparecieran más palabras. Se sonrojó fuertemente y se reprendió por la estupidez de haberle dicho eso a alguien que acababa de conocer.

"_Yo sé lo que es eso, soy huérfano, siempre tuve que vestir ropas usadas y cosas de segunda mano"_

"_¿En serio? Entonces ¿Tú querrías ser mi amigo?" _Escribió Ginny sintiendo una profunda vergüenza por sí misma, ese chico era huérfano y tampoco tenía dinero, pero no andaba quejándose como ella lo hacía sólo por no tener suficiente dinero.

"_Por supuesto Ginevra, me siento muy solo encerrado en este diario"_

"_¿Qué eres? ¿Por qué estás en este diario? ¿Quién te encerró?"_

"_Soy un recuerdo, Ginevra, no sé quien me encerró, pero es mejor que no le digas a nadie sobre mí"_

"_Ah, eso eres, por supuesto que no le voy a decir a nadie sobre ti, vas a ser mi amigo secreto"_

"_Así es, y dime ¿Tienes hermanos?"_

**0-0-0-0-0**

Ginny se despertó en su cama, estaba aturdida, no recordaba cómo había llegado a los dormitorios de niñas de primer año. Observó sus manos, estaba llenas de algo rojo, la niña se acercó las manos a la nariz y las olió, era sangre. Se paró de un salto de su cama, llevaba puesto su túnica escolar, el borde de su túnica estaba húmedo de sangre y los bolsillos estaban llenos de restos de plumas.

Se puso sumamente pálida y se quedó allí, simplemente mirándose las manos llenas del líquido rojo. Sólo reaccionó cuando escuchó ruido en el pasillo de fuera del dormitorio, entonces tomó su pijama y se metió al baño corriendo, podía estar aturdida pero no era tan tonta como para pensar que no era grave que tuviera esa sangre en las manos.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"_Querido Tom, estoy preocupada, sigo olvidándome de muchas cosas, no puedo recodar dónde estaba la noche de Halloween ni tampoco recuerdo dónde estaba el día que petrificaron a Colin ¿Qué voy a hacer Tom? Estoy segura de que es mi culpa"_

"_Cálmate Ginevra, no empieces a alterarte, tú no estás atacando a nadie, si lo hubieras hecho te acordarías"_

"_Pero Tom ¡Yo maté a los pollos de Hagrid!"_

"_Tal vez tengas tendencias homicidas y recién las estás descubriendo"_

"_¡Tom! ¡Esto es serio!"_

"_De todas formas no sé por qué te importa lo que le pase a todas esas personas, no son tus amigos"_

"_Puede que no lo sean pero tampoco deseo que les pase algo malo, la señora Norris no tenía la culpa de nada y tampoco Colin, él siempre era amable conmigo y se sentaba a mi lado cuando nadie se quería sentar conmigo, y lo peor de todo es que toda la escuela está culpando a Harry por algo que yo hice"_

"_En primer lugar; no sabes si lo hiciste tú, e…"_

"_¡Pero sí fui yo!"_

"_No me interrumpas, estoy intentando ayudarte, y me tratas así, pero sí te importa lo que le suceda a ese mocoso que no te da ni la hora"_

"_Harry es amigo de mi hermano y tú sabes que yo lo amo"_

"_¿Amor? Solamente es un flechazo ¿Cómo puedes amarlo si ni siquiera sabes cómo es, si nunca han hablado?"_

"_Tom, no me estás ayudando"_

"_Pero tus hermanos sí ¿no? Ellos están siempre a tu lado y siempre están preocupándose por lo que te pase"_

"_¡Eres muy cruel!"_

"_Ahora yo soy el cruel, eres bastante injusta Ginevra, tu hermanos te tratan así, ignorándote todo el tiempo, excluyéndote de sus amigos y ni si quiera les importa que no puedas ni dormir y estés débil todo el tiempo"_

"_Eso no es cierto, Percy se preocupa por mi y ha estado preguntándome que me sucede"_

"_Sabes perfectamente que sólo lo hace porque lo viste con su novia besándose"_

" _T-tom "_

"_Y aún así me criticas a mí solamente, cuando yo lo único que he hecho ha sido apoyarte y ser tu amigo, si no fuera por mí estarías absolutamente sola en esa maldita casa de Gryffindor"_

"_Ya lo sé, por favor no te enojes, sólo ayúdame por favor"_

"_No voy a hacer nada por ti, a ver si cuando te quedes sola con tus queridos hermanos me aprecies más"_

" _Tom, espero " " Por favor, contéstame" " No te enojes conmigo, por favor Tom, Me Siento Sola, contéstame "_

**0-0-0-0-0**

Ginny estaba llorando en el baño, no podía parar de hacerlo, estaba completamente sola, no le importaba a nadie. Percy estaba ocupado con su querida novia Penélope, Fred y George ni siquiera la tomaban en cuenta, todo el tiempo estaban con sus amigos planeando travesuras y Ron ni siquiera le hablaba, todo el tiempo estaba con sus amigos.

Y sobre Harry, los lamentos de Ginny se elevaron al pensar en el chico, él prácticamente la ignoraba, nunca le dirigía la palabra, no había hecho el más mínimo intento de saludarla ni si quiera cuando la veía en la mañana. Y ahora ni siquiera tenía el consuelo de Tom, él tampoco le hablaba desde hacia varias semanas, no le había contestado el diario desde que se había enojado con ella. Quería volver a hablar con Tom, se sentía tan sola sin sus palabras de apoyo.

Lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado a el baño de niñas, estaba agazapada en un rincón, debajo de los lavabos de piedra, con las manos contra su regazo, no quería verlas, si estaban manchadas de sangre sólo podía significar que ella había petrificado a alguien más.

Soltó sus últimos sollozos, ya no tenía más lágrimas ara derramar, intentaría hablar de nuevo con Tom, no podía hacer otra cosa.

"_Querido Tom yo sé que sigues molesto conmigo pero yo necesito que me ayudes, me siento muy sola sin ti, te extraño mucho, no sé qué hacer sin ti"_

Esperó con impaciencia y expectativa, tal vez Tom ya no estuviera molesto con ella.

"_¿Así que solamente por eso me hablas? ¿Tus hermanos siguen sin hacerte caso, verdad? Por eso estás tan desesperada como para querer hablar conmigo"_

"_Tom, yo te estoy hablando porque eres mi mejor amigo, el único que tengo, no quiero que me ignores, me lastimas"_

"_No me vengas con tus justificaciones tontas, Ginevra"_

"_Pero To…"_

"_¡Cállate! Y no me vuelvas a hablar, ve a seguir rogándole a tu amor Potter como un perro siguiendo a su amo"_

"_Tom ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Por qué me torturas así? Yo te amo"_

"_Por ¿Qué?"_

"_Yo te amo y me duele que me digas esas cosas, te necesito"_

Tom tardó en contestar, Ginny estaba agonizando por la espera, si el volvía a ser cruel con ella y a ignorarla, ella no sabría qué hacer. Finalmente comenzaron a aparecer manchas de tinta en las hojas del diario.

"_Está bien Ginevra, te prometo que no volveré a hacer nada para lastimarte"_

"_Gracias Tom, no sabes canto te he extrañado, hoy pasó algo horrible, petrifiqué a Justin Fitch-Fletchley y a Nick Casi Decapitado, los encontraron en…"_

**0-0-0-0-0**

Ginny estaba en clase de Transfiguración, era 14 de febrero y ella quería salir de ese salón lo más pronto posible. Hacia tres semanas había peleado de nuevo con Tom, el se había enfurecido con ella porque Ginny le había comentado que le iba a regalar algo a Harry en San Valentín.

Él había sido muy cortante y cruel con Ginny, y ella no había podido soportarlo más, ahora era ella la que se había negado a hablarle. Sólo había aguantado dos días, al tercero el impulso de abrir el diario había sido demasiado fuerte, pero ella no quería volverse a humillar y a rogarle que le hablara, había hecho lo único lógico que se le había ocurrido, deshacerse del diario, o había llevado al baño de Myrtle la llorona, ese lugar era un recuerdo constante de las lágrimas que había derramado por él, y sólo en ese lugar tuvo valor para dejarlo.

Se había arrepentido a la hora de dejarlo, pero cuando había regresado por el diario éste ya no se encontraba allí. Había estado deprimida durante semanas, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, el sueño había vuelto y podía concentrarse más en clases, pero aún así era infeliz, cuando se despertaba en las mañanas deseaba seguir durmiendo y nunca volver a ver el mundo real, en clase sólo poniendo atención desviaba de su mente la aplastante tristeza y las profundas ganas de llorar que tenía todo el tiempo.

Por eso le había mandado esa poema a Harry, tenía la esperanza de que Tom regresara si lo hacía enojar lo suficiente, ese poema lo había escrito en la Madriguera, antes de que empezara su año en Hogwarts, lo había escrito el día en que había visto a Harry en el andén.

Al principio pensó que no había funcionado, sólo se había avergonzado a si misma, nunca volvería a ver a Harry a la cara. Pero se había equivocado, había visto al diario, Harry lo tenía, él tenía a Tom, se había puesto pálida al ver eso, Harry jamás le devolvería a Tom sin una explicación de qué era, y si Harry se enteraba que el diario respondía se lo iba a decir a Ron y si su hermano se enteraba que ella había estado escribiendo en ese diario, se lo diría a sus padres y…Ginny no quiso seguir pensando en ello, tenía que poner sus manos en el diario a como diera lugar.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Ginny estaba en su cama, acababa de regresar del Gran Comedor, había intentado decirle a Ron que era ella quien había petrificado a todas esas personas, ya no podía con la culpa, ella había petrificado a personas importantes para su hermanos. Sólo que no había sido capaz de decirles, Percy los había interrumpido, el muy tonto había creído que ella quería decirles de su novia Penélope Clearwater, como si el tonto fuera el centro de su universo.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Ginny pensó que lo mejor había sido no decirles, no sabía cómo reaccionarían, y al fin y al cabo, pronto estarían maduras las Mandrágoras y todos podrían despertar. A decir verdad a Ginny no le molestaba mucho haberlos petrificado, eso también la asustaba, sentía que se estaba volviendo muy fría y cruel, tal vez en verdad tuviera tendencias homicidas, como Tom le había dicho una vez.

Realmente se sentía más culpable de haber petrificado a la señora Norris que a todos los demás juntos, excepto tal vez Colin Creevey, él era un buen chico, pero Justin era prejuicioso, Penélope una tonta, Nick no contaba ya que estaba muerto, y Hermione, ella le había robado a su hermano, por su culpa Ron y Harry no le hacían caso a ella misma.

Ginny tuvo miedo de sus propios pensamientos.

**0-0-0-0-0**_  
_

Estaba húmedo y obscuro, Ginny sintió mucho frío, estaba temblando, abrió los ojos con temor, se encontraba en una gran habitación, con serpientes gigantes por adorno.

Levantó su cabeza, estaba muy débil, no podía pararse. No sabía qué había pasado, lo último que recordaba era estar en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, de pronto todo se había nublado, con temor se vio las manos. Estaban llenas de sangre, comenzó a llorar, había pasado de nuevo, ella había vuelto a petrificar a alguien, y o que era peor, ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba.

De pronto, a través de sus ojos llorosos, vio una figura borrosa dirigirse hacia ella. Era un muchacho, debía de tener dieciséis o diecisiete años, era pálido, con un lustroso cabello negro, la cara delgada y las facciones aristocráticas, con una nariz alargada y derecha y unos profundos ojos obscuros. El muchacho se acercó hasta Ginny y se arrodillo enfrente de ella, poniéndose a su altura

-¿Tom? ¿Eres tú?- Preguntó Ginny aturdida, ella nunca había visto a Tom Riddle ya fuera en imagen o en carne y hueso, pero podría reconocer su presencia en todas partes, ese muchacho tenía la misma esencia que el diario, el solo estar cerca de él la llenaba de una tranquilidad inexplicable, al igual que cuando escribía en el diario. Era demasiado extraña la sensación, toda ella se llenaba de calidez y de felicidad.

-Sí Ginevra- Le contestó Tom con la cara justo enfrente de la de ella.

-¿En dónde estamos?

-En la Cámara de los Secretos

Ginny se puso sumamente pálida -¿Qué? Tenemos que irnos, es muy peligroso estar aquí, el monstruo nos va a matar.

-Mientras estés conmigo no te va a pasar nada, el monstruo me obedece.

Ginny se quedó lívida, por fin entendía todo, él había hecho todo, él había petrificado a todas esas personas, él la había engañado, la había usado para abrir la cámara. Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir, pero Ginny no iba a dejarlas, ya había llorado más que suficiente durante todo ese año y ya había llorado demasiado por Tom, al final sólo se permitió derramar una pequeña lágrima de decepción.

Tom la observó con su rostro frío e inexpresivo –No llores Ginevra, eso demuestra debilidad.

-¿Tú eres el heredero de Slytherin?- Preguntó Ginny con la voz aguda, deseando con todo su corazón equivocarse con respecto a él.

-Sí- Dijo Tom con frialdad.

- ¿Me vas a matar?

Tom se quedó callado por unos momentos, después dio una profunda exhalación y dijo con un deje de calidez en la voz –No te va a pasar nada Ginevra, sólo necesito que me ayudes, quiero salir de ese diario pero mi energía no es suficiente, dame un poco de la tuya.

-Tú me hiciste todo esto, confié en ti y me engañaste- Dijo Ginny con reproche.

-No te engañe, ni te mentí, aunque tampoco te dije toda la verdad.

-Tú me dijiste que no era yo quien petrificaba a las personas

-Y no eras tú, fui yo. Ginevra no te quiero hacer daño y nunca te voy a lastimar, sólo te pido tu ayuda.

Ginny suspiró profundamente, era realmente patética, él la había manipulado todo el tiempo, pero aún así no podía negarle su ayuda, lo quería demasiado, no, no lo quería, lo am…Desvió sus pensamientos, no debía de recordarse lo que sentía, debía ayudarlo sólo porque él había estado siempre para ella, fuera el motivo que fuera, él no la había abandonado como habían hecho todos los demás.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Preguntó Ginny débilmente, mientras miraba directamente lo ojos de Tom.

-Sólo debes de quedarte aquí, tranquila, la energía debes de darla voluntariamente, sino yo no podré utilizarla- Ginny sólo asintió débilmente y volvió a recostar su cabeza en el húmedo suelo, ignorándolo.

-Ginevra, la próxima vez no te voy a dejar ir, no me importa lo que opines, nunca voy a dejar que te vayas de mi lado- Susurró Tom obscuramente, arrastrando las palabras. Ginny quedó confundida por ese comentario.

Se dejó ir y pronto perdió el conocimiento, estaba soñando. Estaba con Tom, él le sonreía cálidamente, una sonrisa que ella nunca vería en ese rostro frío y perfecto, le decía que la amaba y nunca la iba a dejar, de repente sus hermanos y Harry llegaron, acusándola de traición, acusándola de ser una bruja obscura, de odiar a los muggles y a los nacidos de muggles, todos le decían palabras horribles pero a ella no le importaba, ya que Tom estaba a su lado, de pronto volteó y Tom estaba en el suelo lleno de sangre, Harry estaba al lado suyo, diciéndole que ya estaba a salvo, que él se había encargado de matarlo, y Ginny gritaba desesperada, no podía ser verdad, Tom había dicho que no la iba a dejar…_la próxima vez._

**0-0-0-0-0**_  
_

Se despertó, por un momento pensó que la persona enfrente de ella era Tom, se equivocó. Era más pequeño y su cabello no estaba perfectamente peinado como el de Tom, era Harry. Ginny lo vio horrorizada, comprendiendo lo que había pasado mientras pasaba la vista al diario destruido con un colmillo incrustado en el centro.

Recordó a Tom, lo que él había hecho e intentó justificarse ante Harry, para que él no pensara que ella había petrificado a nadie, por lo menos concientemente. Pero no fue necesario, Harry no la dejó hablar, le dijo que Tom la había estado manipulando y que había estado a punto de matarla robándole toda su energía.

Ginny quedó en un trance hipnótico, en cuanto Harry había terminado de hablar, sólo podía pensar a Tom. Él fue la primera persona que la aceptó tal y como era, él la había apoyado en sus momentos más difíciles, él nunca la había abandonado, para él, ella no era la hermana, la hija o la amiga de alguien, era simplemente Ginny, _Ginevra._ Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, ella no se esforzó en detenerlas, él había desaparecido, la había abandonado, aunque él había dicho que no la abandonaría.

_" La próxima vez_ " Pensó Ginny de repente, un día lo vería de nuevo, hasta ese entonces ella lo esperaría. Aun con estos pensamientos, Ginny podía sentir claramente como se formaba un profundo agujero en su interior, nunca más se volvería a sentir llena ni a ser feliz, al menos no, hasta que él regresara.

* * *

**Este sólo es el inicio, no sé cuando vaya a subir el siguiente, como ya dije de repente se me ocurrió la idea de escribirlo, y no me quería quedar con las ganas, aunque espero que en una semana suba el siguiente, :)**


	2. La Próxima Vez

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy, un mes después de haber subido el primer capítulo y haber prometido sólo tardarme una semana. Una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes pero enserio que he tenido demasiadas cosas encima para haber podido hacerlo antes, entre otras cosas un bloque mental que me impidió escribir por más de una semana, después exámenes de finales de periodo y muchas más cosas. **

**Y un agradecimiento a la persona que comentó el primer capítulo :,), y a las que agregaron esta historia a favorito y a alertas. Por cierto, ya en el próximo capítulo va a empezar la verdadera historia, estos dos capítulos fueron algo así como la introducción. Me intenté apegar lo más posible a los libros, realmente como en los primeros cinco Ginny prácticamente ni es mencionada puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella.**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter NO es mío, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo juego con su universo.**

* * *

**La Próxima Vez**

-¿Estará bien Harry?- Preguntó Hermione muy preocupada –Ya pasó caso una hora desde que entró a el laberinto.

-El laberinto es muy grande- Contestó Ron

-Y tiene muchos peligros- Dijo Molly Weasley muy molesta –Realmente no sé por qué permitieron que un niño tan pequeño como Harry entrara a esta competición.

-Es todo por la culpa de Dumbledore- Dijo Ron con leve enojo.

-Es el profesor Dumbledore- Corrigieron al unísono Hermione y la señora Weasley, la madre de Ron vio con aprobación a Hermione para después regañar a su hijo por no hablar de Dumbledore con respeto.

Con esto todos se quedaron callados. Ginny los escuchó pero no les prestó atención. Estaba preocupada por Harry, cierto. Pero él se había enfrentado a cosas mucho peores que ese torneo, ¡Por Merlín, él había matado a un basilisco! Era por eso que realmente no tomaba muy en serio que Harry pudiera lastimarse, a pesar de que había visto, como todas las personas de las gradas, el estado en que había regresado Fleur Delacour del laberinto.

Lo que le preocupaba era otra cosa, tenía la sensación de que algo iba a pasar, no sabía si sería bueno o malo, sólo que pasaría algo que cambiaría todo. Todo ese año escolar, es decir, durante todo su tercer año en Hogwarts había estado teniendo la misma sensación, pero esa noche era aún más fuerte.

Habían pasado dos años desde que Tom se había ido, desde que la había abandonado. Ginny sentía un gran agujero en su pecho, el sólo hecho de respirar le dolía, lo extrañaba tanto que hubiera querido morir en la Cámara antes que seguir sin él. El hecho de que Tom Marvolo Riddle fuera una versión más joven de Lord Voldemort no había cambiado nada.

Ginny se había enterado de la verdadera identidad del señor obscuro poco después de terminar su primer año. Ella había seguido actuando como antes, el verano después de haber terminado su primer año en Hogwarts había sido sumamente raro, su familia la había tratado como a una muñeca de porcelana que podría romperse al más mínimo contacto. Ella, por su lado, había actuado todo el tiempo, sonriendo cuando en realidad quería llorar, fingiendo una alegría que no sentía.

Ambos lados se negaban a hablar de lo que había ocurrido en la Cámara de los Secretos. Ellos nunca se hubieran atrevido a preguntarle a Ginny nada respecto a eso por temor a asustarla reviviendo, lo que ellos pensaban, había sido una pesadilla. Y Ginny no se hubiera atrevido a decirles lo que en verdad había pasado por miedo a lo que pudieran pensar de ella.

Ella se había enterado por Ron y Hermione de que Tom era en realidad Lord Voldemort, no se lo habían dicho directamente, lo había escuchado por casualidad, Ron se había lamentado con Hermione por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que pasaba con su hermana pequeña, por haber permitido que Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado la poseyera.

Desde entonces la culpa no había abandonado a Ginny, ella había ayudado voluntariamente a Lord Voldemort. Toda su familia pensaba que él la había obligado a bajar a la Cámara, que ella había luchado y se había negado a darle su energía. Pero había sido todo lo contrario, él pudo haberla manipulado para que bajara a la Cámara, pero al final había sido su decisión el ayudarle a Tom, Ginny estaba completamente segura de que si ella se hubiera negado a darle su energía libremente, Tom no hubiera podido tomarla, por culpa de ella Lord Voldemort casi había regresado.

Lo peor de todo era que no podía dejar de amarlo, al principio, Ginny había pensado que había confundido la dependencia emocional que había desarrollado por él durante todo un año con amor, pero después de un tiempo se había dado cuenta de que no era así, no, ella lo amaba.

Sus sentimientos por Harry aún la confundían, ella no estaba enamorada de él, de eso estaba absolutamente segura, por Harry sentía agradecimiento y cariño, pero al mismo tiempo siempre sería su amor platónico y su primera ilusión amorosa.

Pero todos pensaban y actuaban como si ella fuera una niña tonta enferma de amor por el Niño-Que-Vivió, Ginny se avergonzaba de haber actuado durante su primer año en Hogwarts como una estúpida con Harry, lo más lamentable de todo era que al parecer nadie le creía cuando aseguraba que ya no sentía nada por Harry, eso incluía a su madre, quien siempre la miraba con compasión e intentaba darle discursos acerca de cómo los niños tardaban más en fijarse en las niñas y en como debía de tenerle paciencia a Harry para que éste pudiera enamorarse de ella, y a Hermione quien siempre le estaba aconsejando que actuara naturalmente frente a Harry para que éste se fijara en ella. Todo esto no hacía más que enfadar a Ginny.

Ginny interrumpió esos sombríos pensamientos cuando notó que alguien la miraba fijamente. Volví la cabeza, era Michael Corner, su novio. Él alzó una ceja en interrogación, Ginny sólo movió la cabeza y le sonrió. Ginny volvió su cabeza hacia el laberinto, tendría que dejar de pensar tan profundamente en público, era evidente que Michael se había dado cuenta de su divague. A ella realmente le gustaba su novio, era amable y educado, y se divertía demasiado con él, pero, él simplemente no la hacía sentir feliz. Eran novios desde hacia pocos meses, Ginny estaba segura que no iban a durar mucho, pero por el momento no tenía intención de romper esa relación, al menos con un novio de por medio, las personas a su alrededor ya no pensaban que fuera tan patética como para esperar por Harry.

De pronto una súbita ola de calor se apoderó de su cuerpo, Ginny jadeó al sentir una calidez llenando su alma. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan…completa, fue una sensación tan extrema como pocas, ella sólo había experimentado algo así cuando el diario había sido atravesado por el colmillo de basilisco, sólo que esa vez había sentido un frío tan extremo que era doloroso físicamente. No podía moverse, estaba tan extasiada que no quería hacerlo por temor a detener lo que estuviera pasando.

Finalmente ese calor dentro suyo se detuvo, pero algo había cambiado, ese agujero dentro de su pecho desde hace dos años había desaparecido, en su lugar sólo quedaba un reconfortante sensación de calidez y felicidad. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, Ginny palideció al pensar en las implicaciones de eso.

El lugar se llenó de gritos, Harry había aparecido en frente de las gradas llenas de estudiantes, estaba sucio y con los brazos ensangrentados, tenía la Copa de los Tres Magos en una mano y en la otra el cuerpo sin vida de Cedric Diggory.

**o-o-o-o**

-Ahora quisiera pedirles, por favor, todos póngase de pie y alcen sus copas para brindar por Cedric Diggory- Dijo Dumbledore.

Ginny hizo lo que director pidió como una autómata, podía escuchar los sollozos por todo el Gran Salón pero simplemente era indiferente a todo. Sentía una felicidad tan completa que una sonrisa salvaje estaba en peligro de aparecer en su cara a cada momento. Pero tenía que poner una expresión de pena, como todos los demás en la esuela, Ginny sí se sentía triste pero era por otro motivos.

Se sentía triste y culpable por alegrarse del regreso de Voldemort, no es que nadie le hubiera dicho que había regresado, solamente lo sabía. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Harry, él había estado sumamente abatido y parecía seguir en shock, sólo hablaba con Ron o con Hermione, sus inseparables amigos. Ginny sentía una profunda simpatía y compasión por él, realmente era una buena persona.

-Cedric Diggory fue asesinado por Lord Voldemort- Dijo Dumbledore, interrumpiendo a Ginny de sus pensamientos. Ella se quedó en shock, no hubiera imaginado que el director les dijera a todos lo que había pasado, prácticamente todos le tenían una miedo atroz a Voldemort y preferían no hablar de él, no se diga de sus acciones.

-El Ministerio de Magia- continuó Dumbledore -No quería que les dijera. Es posible que algunos de sus padres se horroricen de que lo haya hecho, ya sea porque no crean que Voldemort haya regresado realmente, o porque opinen que no se debe contar estas cosas a gente tan joven. Pero yo opino que la verdad es siempre preferible a las mentiras, y que cualquier intento de hacer pasar la muerte de Cedric por un accidente, o por el resultado de un grave error suyo, constituye un insulto a su memoria.

-Hay alguien más a quien debo mencionar en relación con la muerte de Cedric- Siguió Dumbledore -Me refiero, claro está, a Harry Potter. Él logró escapar de Voldemort- Dijo Dumbledore- Arriesgó su vida para traer a Hogwarts el cuerpo de Cedric. Mostró, en todo punto, el tipo de valor que muy pocos magos han demostrado al encararse con lord Voldemort, y por eso quiero alzar la copa por él.

Ginny quiso ignorar las palabras de Dumbledore lo más que pudo, pero parecía que entraran a sus oídos por la fuerza, tenía miedo de lo el director pudiera decir, prefería no escucharlo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería perderse una sola palabra. Sólo hizo, como la mayoría de las personas en el Gran Salón, lo que Dumbledore había pedido y se levantó de la mesa pera elevar su copa por Harry y por Cedric.

Cuando todos volvieron a sentarse en su mesas el profesor Dumbledore continuó su discurso.

-La fuerza de lord Voldemort para extender la discordia y la enemistad entre nosotros es muy grande. Sólo podemos luchar contra ella presentando unos lazos de amistad y mutua confianza igualmente fuertes. Las diferencias de costumbres y lengua no son nada en absoluto si nuestros propósitos son los mismos y nos mostramos abiertos- Dijo Dumbledore, Ginny escuchó cada palabra con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente.

-Estoy convencido de que nos esperan tiempos difíciles y obscuros. Algunos de ustedes, en este salón, han sufrido ya directamente a manos de lord Voldemort. Muchas de sus familias quedaron deshechas por él. Hace una semana, un compañero suyo fue aniquilado- Continuó Dumbledore con emoción en su voz –Recuerden a Cedric. Recuérdenlo si en algún momento de su vida tienen que elegir entre lo que es correcto y lo que es cómodo…

En ese momento Ginny dejó de escuchar, era suficiente, no podía con la culpa por sus sentimiento. Era un monstruo, al alegrarse de que un ser tan malvado retornara, al no importarle que alguien inocente hubiese muerto. Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, por primera vez en muchos años lloraba lágrimas sinceras, de culpabilidad. No podía dejar de pensar en esa frase "Tienen que elegir entro lo que es correcto y lo que es cómodo"

Hermione la rodeó con un brazo y también comenzó a llorar. Ginny estuvo tentada a quitar su brazo de encima, odiaba que la tocaran a la ligera, y más para consolarla, pero no tenía energía ni ánimos para hacer nada, por lo que se dejó consolar por la niña de cabello espeso.

Ginny reprimió sus lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo, no quería llorar en frente de todos, detestaba hacerlo, sus hermanos siempre se burlaban de ella cuando lo hacía, bueno en los últimos dos años todos ellos no le hablaban más que con dulzura y ya no se atrevían a burlarse de ella, pero aún así esa costumbre de no llorar para nada se había arraigado profundamente.

-Ya estoy bien Mione, no te preocupes- Dijo Ginny separándose de ella casi de inmediato. Hermione la miró sin creerle, ella creía que lo que había sucedido en la cámara había traumatizado a Ginny, y ahora que su peor temor había regresado definitivamente no podía estar bien.

-Mira Ginny, no es necesario que finjas conmigo- Comenzó Hermione con voz mandona –Yo sé que lo que pasó hace dos años te afectó mucho, yo todavía tengo pesadillas con el basilisco, pero debes de hablar con alguien acerca de eso…

-Hermione- Comenzó Ginny con un suspiro –Yo estoy bien, sólo me da mucha tristeza que alguien tan joven como Cedric muriera, y por supuesto que tengo miedo, como todas las personas- Hermione intentó interrumpirla, no creyendo lo que Ginny decía, pero Ginny no dejó que lo hiciera –Ya te lo dije Hermione, estoy perfectamente bien, y ahora si me disculpas voy a ver a Michael, en una hora terminará la escuela y no voy a poder verlo en vacaciones.

-Ginny, si tú no lo quieres ver no es necesario que me des pretextos a mí, pero creo que deberías terminar con él si…

-No es por eso que no lo veré, lo más probable es que mi mamá nos encierre en la Madriguera todas las vacaciones, por que _él_ regresó.

-Oh Ginny, es cierto, perdona…

**o-o-o-o**

Ginny Weasley se lanzó a su cama, furiosa. Estaba desesperada, hace un mes que estaba encerrada en Grimmauld Place, sin posibilidad de escape. No tenía nada que hacer, hacia unos instantes le había pedido permiso a sus papás para que la dejaran salir con Michael, por supuesto que no le habían dado permiso, Molly Weasley se había negado rotundamente a que su hija más pequeña saliera de la seguridad del cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Era un milagro que dejaran que Ginny escribiera a su novio, al principio se habían negado pero finalmente permitieron que de vez en cuando le escribiera cartas que más parecían notas.

Ella estaba acostada, mirando hacia la puerta que había cerrado ruidosamente. El enojo se le pasó deprisa, para que negarlo, era feliz, siempre estaba con ella esa misma euforia que había nacido la noche de la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

No es que realmente quisiera salir con Michael, pero no soportaba estar encerrada todo el día con su familia, sin hacer nada. La señora Weasley no la dejaba ni asomarse por la ventana, no después de que hace un par de días Harry y su primo fueron atacados por dementores, Ginny se estremeció ligeramente al pensar en los dementores. Sólo una vez había estado en contacto con uno, en su segundo año, cuando el padrino de Harry, Sirius Black estaba siendo buscado por el Ministerio, y los dementores había subido al expreso de Hogwarts, pero con eso había tenido suficiente, los gritos de agonía de Tom habían sido suficientes para que tuviera pesadillas dos semanas completas con su muerte a manos de Harry.

Unos leves golpes sonaron en su puerta, después la puerta se abrió un poco, dejando ver el rostro de Hermione.

-Mione, no es necesario que toques la puerta, esta también es tu habitación- Dijo Ginny molesta, aún con la cara contra su cama.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Hermione con timidez.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien- Contestó Ginny con voz afilada, volviendo su cara hacia Hermione –No sabes lo mucho que me encanta estar encerrada en esta maldita casa.

-No es necesario que me hables así- Le contestó Hermione enojada, con las mejillas levemente sonrojada.

-Pues entonces no hagas preguntas estúpidas- Escupió Ginny con veneno.

-Bueno, mejor me voy, veo que no estás de buen humor, sólo vine a decirte que Harry llega esta noche- Dijo Hermione con frialdad.

-¿Y? ¿Por qué crees que me interesa?- Continuó Ginny furiosa, podía ver claramente por donde iban los pensamiento de la niña mayor. Estaba claro que Hermione pensaba que Ginny se animaría al ver a Harry, este hecho sólo ponía a Ginny más furiosa, por muchas veces que Ginny le dijera a Hermione que Harry no le gustaba ya, ésta simplemente no le creía.

-Oh no lo sé- Contesto Hermione con ironía –Puede ser porque quería animarte.

Ante la confirmación de sus sospechas, Ginny saltó de su cama furiosa y se enfrentó a Hermione -¡YA TE DIJE MIL VECES QUE ÉL NO ME GUSTA, NO SÉ PORQUE TE EMPEÑAS EN ELLO!

-No me intentes engañar Ginny, yo sé que te gusta, no tiene sentido que lo niegues, no pasa nada por que lo aceptes- Dijo Hermione intentando permanecer con calma, con la respiración acelerada –De todas formas, no debes de enojarte así sólo porque tus padres quieran proteger, es peligroso que salgas, y es tonto que te enfurezcas tanto por que no te cumplen tus caprichos.

Ginny la miró con veneno y se quedó callada.

Hermione al ver que había dejado sin palabras a Ginny sonrió con satisfacción para después decirle amablemente –Me retiro ahora Ginny, tu mamá dice que dejes de azotar las puertas y que espera que cuando sea la cena bajes y te comportes con educación -Con esto, Hermione se retiró, dejando a Ginny furiosa, con todas las palabras que quería decirle dentro de ella.

**o-o-o-o**

Los gritos de Harry hicieron que Ginny se dirigiera al vestíbulo, cuando llegó, también los gemelos estaban allí.

Ginny se mostró feliz y despreocupada, la furia había desaparecido después de dos horas y en ese momento quería distraerse. Cuando entró a la habitación hizo contacto visual con Hermione, ella la miró con aprehensión, pero Ginny le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, la cual Hermione le devolvió. Ginny seguía enojada con ella y hubiera querido abofetearla por haberle dicho esa palabras tan duras, pero tenía que convivir con la chica de cabello espeso durante el resto del verano, y no era conveniente mellar su amistad.

Le habló a Harry con normalidad, el ambiente se tornó un poco sombrío cuando el muchacho preguntó por Percy, pero todo se calmó cuando la señora Weasley los interrumpió.

Ginny se tragó su palabras y también fingió con su madre, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Detestaba que los encerraran y además les ocultaran información sobre Voldemort, ella anhelaba saber que hacía Tom en esos momento. Subió al baño para lavarse las manos y poder cenar.

A decir verdad lo que había pasado con Percy sí le había afectado y le había dado mucha tristeza, él de todo sus hermanos había sido el único que se había preocupado por ella durante su primer año, aunque sólo hubiera sido por temor a que ella les dijese a todos sobre su novia. Pero pensaba que ella sería una hipócrita si lo juzgaba por haber abandonado a su familia por su trabajo, ella pensaba, sombríamente, que hubiera hecho lo mismo de haberse encontrado en la misma situación.

Ginny bajó las escaleras para dirigirse al comedor, suspiró profundamente y puso y una gran sonrisa en su rostro antes de entrar y enfrentarse a las miradas de los habitantes de las casa.

**o-o-o-o**

-¿Cómo fue tu verano Luna?- Preguntó Ginny amablemente mientras Luna Lovegood y ella se dirigían al Gran Comedor, el primer día de clases.

-Bastante divertido, mi padre y yo hicimos una expedición para buscar al snorkack de cuerno arrugado.

-¿En serio? ¿Adonde fueron?- Preguntó Ginny.

-Estuvimos buscando por la zona que rodea mi casa, mi padre no pudo pagar un viaje más lejano- Dijo Luna con indiferencia. Ginny asintió, terminando la conversación, Luna era una de sus pocas amigas pero era demasiado extraña para mantener una conversación con ella, era precisamente por eso que le caía tan bien, con ella no era necesario estar hablando a cada momento sólo de cosas inútiles y superfluas, con ella simplemente se podía estar y descansar de las demás personas.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Ginny?- Preguntó Luna de pronto, cuando ya casi llegaba al Gran Comedor. Ginny se detuvo abruptamente, sorprendida por la pregunta. Luna no era el tipo de persona que se interesara por alguien más.

-¿De qué hablas?- Contestó Ginny confundida, no creía que Luna hubiera podido notar el gran cambio que había ocurrido en su interior.

-Eres feliz- Contestó Luna con tranquilidad, volviéndose hacia Ginny.

-Hmp ¿Sí? Pues siempre lo he sido- Le contestó Ginny un poco a la defensiva.

-No es verdad, es cierto que cuando todavía no entrábamos a Hogwarts eras feliz, pero desde hace unos años parecías una muerta en vida- Dijo Luna como si fuera lo más normal.

-Yo…- Comenzó Ginny sin saber qué decir, no habría esperado eso de Luna. Ni siquiera su mamá había notado que era feliz como nunca lo había sido. Todos habían estado demasiado preocupados por el regreso de Tom como para que les importara que le sucedía la hija pequeña de los Weasley. No podía explicar su felicidad, ¡Por Merlín Lord Voldemort había regresado! Ella tendría que estar muriéndose de miedo.

-No tienes por qué explicarme nada Ginny- Luna la interrumpió al ver la expresión de pánico que tenía su amiga en la cara –Lo que haya pasado es sólo asunto tuyo, si quieres compartirlo con alguien puedes buscarme pero no es necesario que me lo digas si no quieres. Me alegró que hayas vuelto a ser feliz- Finalizó Luna, dándole a Ginny una sonrisa extraña, después, Luna continuó avanzando hacia al Gran Comedor, sola, dejando a Ginny muy confundida ¿Cuánto sabía Luna acerca de lo que le pasaba?

**o-o-o-o**

-Muy bien, Potter. Ahora date la vuelta, muy despacio, y dame eso- Dijo una voz arrastrada detrás de los chicos.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville y Ginny se volvieron rápidamente.

A Ginny se le hizo un nudo e la garganta, no podía respirar a causa del shock, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Los rodeaban unas siluetas negras salidas de la nada, que les cerraron el paso a derecha e izquierda; varios pares de ojos brillaban detrás de las rendijas de unas máscaras, y una docena de varitas encendidas les apuntaban directamente al corazón; Ginny soltó un grito de horror.

Mortífagos. Había mortífagos. Era una trampa. Tomó su varita tan fuerte que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

-Dame eso, Potter- Repitió Lucius Malfoy.

Ginny observó todo con horror ¿Por qué había ido ella al Ministerio? Era una trampa...y Habían tan estúpidos como para caer en ella.

-¿Dónde está Sirius?- Harry preguntó agresivamente.

Una risa loca y femenina se elevó sobre las otras -El Señor Oscuro sabía que vendrías- ella gritó histéricamente mientras se quitaba la capucha. Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron, mientras escuchaba el suspiro de Neville a su lado.

Ginny estaba aterrada, no podía pensar, había sido una estupidez haber ido a ese lugar, inconscientemente había sabido que era una trampa. Nadie podría pensar que Tom pudiera dejar algo a la suerte.

Sabía que Harry estaba discutiendo con los mortífagos, pero Ginny no podía concentrarse en ellos, estaba reprendiéndose por su estupidez, la razón por la que había insistido en ir con Harry no era porque quisiera ayudar a Sirius, aunque personalmente le cayera muy bien, sino porque había estado segura de que Tom se aparecería allí, obviamente había sido una estupidez, los mortífagos la matarían antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de ver a Tom.

-¡YA!- Gritó Harry de pronto. Ginny levantó la varita por instinto y, como hicieron los otros cinco adolescentes al mismo tiempo, gritó un poderoso _Reducto_, para después echar a correr.

**o-o-o-o**

Ginny gimió de dolor, su tobillo la estaba matando, la batalla había sido muy confusa. Ella sólo recordaba haber corrido por su vida, había permanecido siempre con Ron, quien estaba perdido en un mundo fantasioso, y con Luna, quien estaba perdida en su propio dolor, más tarde se les había unido una inconsciente Hermione.

De pronto Bellatrix Lestrange atravesó corriendo la habitación, riendo como una lunática. Gin ni siquiera había procesad eso cuando Harry también entró corriendo, esquivando los cuerpos inmóviles de sus amigos.

Ginny sólo alcanzó a tratar de preguntarle a Harry que pasaba, pero él la ignoró y siguió persiguiendo a Bellatrix.

Apenas acababan de salir de la habitación, cuando el resto de la Orden del Fénix también pasó, persiguiendo a Harry. Esta vez Ginny ni siquiera intentó preguntarles qué pasaba.

Finalmente se quedó completamente sola. Sólo la acompañaban sus amigos, pero no estaban en condiciones de hablar. Se quedó allí simplemente, sin saber qué hacer.

Ginny estaba comenzando a preguntarse qué iba a pasar cuando escuchó un casi imperceptible "pop", sino hubiera sido por el silencio absoluto que había en la habitación era seguro que nunca lo hubiera escuchado y aún con el silencio, por un momento Ginny pensó que había sido su imaginación pero en cuanto volteó su cara comprobó que no había sido así.

Allí, en medio de la habitación, y tan tranquilo como si el que él estuviera en ese lugar fuera común y corriente, estaba Tom.

Todo se detuvo para Ginny, se olvidó incluso de respirar, no podía hacer otra cosa más que observarlo.

Ya no era guapo como cuando era joven, las atrocidades que había hecho desde que tuvo diecisiete años habían modificado su aspecto de forma terrible e irrecuperable.

Había permanecido alto y delgado, hecho que remarcaba la larga túnica y capucha negra que llevaba puesto. Sus ojos alargados y color del carmín se dirigieron directo al rostro de Ginny, la única persona consciente de la habitación.

Voldemort sonrió cruelmente ante la expresión de Ginny, era evidente que había confundido su sorpresa con miedo. Analizó con su cruel mirada la cara de Ginny, ella no pudo emitir ni una palabra cuando Voldemort levantó su varita y la apuntó hacia ella. Sólo cuando Voldemort sonrió cruelmente y comenzaba a formular si duda la maldición asesina, fue capaz de emitir una sola palabra.

-Tom- Susurró Ginny con lágrimas formándosele en los ojos, después de tanto tiempo deseando verlo por fin podía hacerlo, la situación la superaba. Por su mente pasaba la última vez que había hablado con él, hacia casi tres años.

La expresión de Voldemort no se inmutó cuando escuchó su verdadero nombre saliendo de su boca. Sólo se quedó viendo fijamente a los ojos de Ginny. Una expresión de sorpresa pasó en su rostro mientras iba viendo en la mente de Ginny todo lo que había ocurrido hacía tres años.

Voldemort bajó su varita y se quedó viendo a Ginny con una expresión en blanco. Ginny también lo veía, aunque no anhelaba nada más que acercársele y abrazarlo, pero no sabía como reaccionaría.

Finalmente Voldemort habló, con una voz que Ginny conocía muy bien, ese mismo tono frío que había utilizado en la Cámara.

-Quédate en este lugar- Dijo fríamente, sin perder el contacto visual con Ginny –Draco hablará contigo, Ginevra- Y con esto, Tom desapareció con un "pop".

Ginny sólo pudo mirar fijamente el lugar donde Tom había desaparecido. Después de todo había cumplido su promesa, él había vuelto y se habían encontrado. Y no sólo eso, él le había dicho indirectamente que se volverían a encontrar. Las lágrimas corrieron libremente por su cara.

Por primera vez en su vida lloraba de felicidad.

* * *

**Por favor dejen su comentario, no cuesta nada y se agradece :)**

**nazareth: Hola, gracias por haber comentado, sí las historias de Tom/Ginny me encantan, lamentablemente casi no hay en fanfiction, ni siquiera en inglés :( por eso decidí escribir ésta. Espero que sigas leyéndola. Nos vemos.**


End file.
